As service providers increasingly provide services and information through online services, they may seek methods by which to verify various attributes of a user, such as home address, employment status, social security number, or any other relevant information about an individual. Traditional methods to verify certain user attributes have been available for some time, such as confirming a user's mailing address by sending a confirmation code by postal mail. Service providers may also require individuals to provide some form of proof of identity, such as a copy of a birth certificate, driver's license, or other government-issued identification. Additionally or alternatively, a service provider may send a verification code to a phone number that is known to be tied to a particular physical address.
Unfortunately, traditional verification methods suffer from a number of flaws. For example, a mailed verification code can take several days to reach a user, and even longer for international users. Furthermore, fewer and fewer individuals maintain landline telephones in favor of mobile devices. Additionally, as businesses increasingly provide services through online media, it may be extremely difficult, time-consuming, and/or expensive to obtain traditional proofs of identity. Even if an individual is able to provide a form of proof of identity, an organization may have no easy way to quickly verify the validity of the document. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for verifying user attributes.